


I'll make up for lost times

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Brother and sister bonding, Deep stuff, Drowning, Family, It'll get happier, Kidnapping mentioned, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Momiplier is in a chapter, Or described, Saddness first, Should be good, So is Tom, Torture of a child mentioned, angst in future chapters, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hasn't been mentioned for years. </p><p>Mark feels like he's the only one that actually remembers her. That he's the only one that's silently hoping for a phone call. That he's the only one wondering if she was even alive. </p><p>Or, the one where Mark has a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another concept I've had in my head for a while. Hope you like it!

_"Alright, you three go have fun."_

 

_"Why can't we just go to the mall or something?"_

 

_"Mark, hun, no money."_

 

_Fifteen year old Mark sighed a little but got out of the car with his older brother Thomas and a little five year old came out with them._

_"Mark, Mark, I wanna go on the swings!" She yelled out, bouncing around the teen. He smiled a bit. "Fine, I'll put you on the swings. C'mon ya little brat." The five year old giggled as she ran ahead of her brothers to the playground._

_An hour of being at the park went by and Thomas had left for the bathroom, leaving Mary and Mark to themselves. They were playing around when a few of the teen's friends saw him. "Hey Mark!" He turned around and saw them, waving._

_"Hey guys, um, hold up for a second!" He then knelt down to Mary's height. "Hey, silly, I'm gonna go talk to my friends real quick. Stay on the playground, ok?" Mary nodded, smiling. "Okie dokie!"_ _She then ran off to go to the slides with the other children as Mark went towards his friends._

_On the road near the park, a blue car rolled by and soon parked right near the playground. Out came a woman, at least in her mid 30's. Her hair was in a neat blonde bun and she wore a simple blue sun dress with white heels._

_The woman held a soft smile as she sat down on one of the benches facing the playground. Some kids saw her and smiled or waved and she did the same, that is until Mary waved at the lady. The woman's smile faltered but then grew a bit wider. "Hello there sweetie."_

_"Oh, hello!"_

_"You seem to be having a lot of fun. What are you playing with your friends?"_

_"We're playing hide n seek. I'm suppose to find them." Mary said proudly. The blonde lady laughed a bit. "How cute. I believe I saw one of your friends though."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm, would you like me to show you? Wouldn't want you to venture off all on your own. A mean man could catch you without anyone knowing." Mary nodded, this lady seemed to have a good point. Her mom had warned her about a mean man, he was in the news. She said that little kids were being taken away from there families, so she'd have be careful when they were out._

_The lady stood up and offered her hand to the five year old who gladly took it. She then began walking away from the playground, telling the child how she saw one of her friends hide behind a tree a bit away. Once they made it to the tree, Mary was confused. No one was there, maybe this was the wrong tree?_

_"Miss, where's my friend?" The lady smiled, it looked rather creepy to the child but before she could speak another word the woman pulled out a needle._

_Mary squeaked and started to yell. "Mark, Thomas, help-!" The blonde then jabbed the syringe into the child's neck, causing her to struggle against the grip she had on her arm. A few seconds passed and May started to feel tired, before she knew it she passed out in the woman's arms. "There were go..."_

_Holding her against her chest, the lady made her way to her car as discreetly as possible. She placed the child in the back and soon got herself in, driving off._

_ "Hey, mister! Mister!" A brunette boy came up to Mark and his friends.  _

_ "Huh, oh, yeah?" "Where'd your sister go?" Mark raised an eyebrow at the kid. She was at the playground with them...right? Looking over here realized she wasn't in sight.  _

_ "Mary?" He called out. "Mary, where'd you go?" Tom was walking back to the playground as he saw his younger brother looking worried.  _

_ "Mark, what's wrong-?" "I can't find Mary." Tom looked surprised. "Excuse me?" "I can't find her!"  _

* * *

 

_3 weeks had passed._

 

_3 agonizing weeks and no sign of Mary. Mark, Tom, and Kim (their mother) were all home. Kim was washing dishes, a very distant look in her eyes, Tom and Mark were sat in the livingroom playing some video games. Although everyone in the house were only thinking of I've thing:_

 

_Where was there little sister, her daughter?_

 

_A knock on the door erupted there thoughts though. Tom stood up and went to answer it. "Is Ms. Fischbach home?" "Y-yeah, mom?" Kim sat the dishes into the sink and wandered over to the door. "Yes?" At the door were two police men._

_"Hello ma'am-"_

_"Did you find her? Did you find out Mary?" She looked so hopeful and the officers frowned, not wanting to disappoint the mother. "I'm...afraid not ma'am. There's just not enough clues to indicate who took her and where. We still have detectives working on the case but as of enough...the search has been called off." Kim's hopeful look soon turned into a sorrowful one._

_"What do you mean you called off the search? You're all just gonna forget she's missing, is that it?!"_

_"No ma'am, this case isn't a closed one. It'll still be looked into. No one has given any liable information to help us find her though. I'm sorry Ms. Fischbach, we will keep in contact with you if anything comes up." With that the policemen bid her goodbye. Kim closed the door to there home and leaned against it._

_"Mom..?" Mark looked at his mother, a frown set on his face._

_"Did they-?"_

_"No...they stopped the search...my little baby..."_

_She let out a sob, covering her face as tears fell down her cheeks. Mark and Tom have each other a glance at there mother before going over and trying to calm her down and hugging her._

_Those_ _three weeks eventually turned into months...which then turned into years_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, look, another flippin' chapter.

_12 years later_

 

"And I'll see you, in the next video. Bu-bye!" Mark smiled and waved at his camera before turning it off as well as everything else. He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Today was not a great day to him. It was a memorable day though. Getting up from his chair, Mark left out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and noticed something on top of it.

Reaching up, he felt something soft and it made a squeak when he grabbed it. Once he saw it though, it reminded him of today.

_'Mary...'_

In his hand was a little sheep plushie doll. It was a bit roughed up but it held the memory of someone important to him. Someone he hasn't seen in years. He squeezed the doll and it made another squeaky sound.

 

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mary, happy birthday to you!" A cheer of happiness and clapping erupted around a little girl. She was the birthday girl, who was turning 3 that day._

_"Ok hun, make a wish!" Kim said beside her daughter. Mary closed her eyes then took a breath before blowing out the candles. She smiled and cheered as they went out. "Cake, cake! I want cake!" She exclaimed, reaching out for the treat. Kim smiled, "Alright, alright sweetie. Mark, Tom, can you start on the presents?"_

_They nodded, 13 year old Mark going over to grab a present wrapped in pink. "This is from..Josee?" He saw a blonde little girl nod her head with a smile. Mark smiled as well and handed the gift to his baby sister. Mary took it and immediately opened it to find it was a couple of Barbie dolls. "Yay! Thank you Josee!"_

_"You're welcome!" They giggled as they continued with the presents and everyone eating some cake. Soon most of the presents were given until there was no more. At least that's what everyone thought._

_Mark cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him. "Um, I, uh, have a gift for you too silly." Mary raised an eyebrow at him as she noticed he was hiding something behind his back. "What is it?"_

_He then held up a cute little sheep plushie. It was holding a pink heart. "For my little sis. Happy birthday silly." Mary took the doll from Mark, hugging it close. "You remembered!" He smiled but blinked his eyes a few times when he noticed a flash. Looking up he saw his mom with a camera, smiling._

_Mary got up and hugged Mark, but since she was rather short she was only able to hug his legs. Mark knelt down and hugged her back._

_"Wove you!"_

_"Heh heh, I love you too sis."_

 

Mark frowned, it hurt.

It hurt to know that Mary was still out there. Probably believing that no one wanted to find her, that no one cared...or that she was probably dead.

He shook his head,  _'Stop thinking that way...'._

He jumped slightly when he felt Chica walk by him, her fur brushing up against her. "Hey Chica-pica." He bent over to pet her but she sniffed at the doll in his other hand. "Nah, this isn't a toy for you." She seemed to back her face away from it and waddle off to the couch. Mark followed her and say down, turning the TV on. The station was set to the news and the usual anchors were talking.

"In other news, Milly Cadwell, a 6 year old girl from Kansas that was abducted in 2007 was found this morning behind a gas station in L.A. on Killian Drive. Reports say that she was strangled to death and signs of sexual assault were also found."

Mark cringed. That's what he was dreading, that Mary was found that way or worse. On screen that showed which gas station before showing a picture of the little girl. She looked happy, without a care in the world and she was taken out of it so damn soon. "Police say there is a chance of this being the same kidnapper of Ian Powers, Zoey Newman, and Mary Fischbach. All were taken in the mid and early 2000's. Mary was the only one yet to be found but they suspect they're are more."

Mark went numb. All these kids were taken by the same person? Fuck...was there even a point in believing she was alive at this point? Turning the channel he found some vampire drama show and left it on there. For the past 12 years every time this day came around his thoughts only centered around his sister, his little baby sister. 

He just wanted her back safe and sound...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated. I'm not dead. Yay. Only thing to really say is that there's sexual abuse implied near the end.

 "Mary~"

  
 Brown eyes looked around in a frantic state as she heard the familiar voice accompanied by the click of heels against wooden flooring.

 "Darling, you should know by now how to act when guest come over..." A girl with crinkly shoulder length black hair ran into a room and locked the door before running over and slipping under the bed. A couple of knocks were heard before banging erupted.

 "Mary, don't be rude...open. This. Door!"

 Whimpering came from the teen as she saw the door open up violently. She could see the heels of the woman walk around the room before they stopped. Wiping the bit of sweat forming on her face, Mary noticed that the heels had no feet in them.

 Before she could react, cold, pale hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her from underneath the bed. Mary screamed as she was faced with the women, who smacked her across the face.

 "Quiet!"

 She went silent as the woman pulled her up from the floor. She had a tight grip on her hair as she spoke. 

"Now, what have I told you before?" Mary sniffles and spoke up. "W-when guest come over I sh-should be on my best behavior..." The older woman  nodded, a gentle smile on her face.

"And what did you do..? You go on and act out!” She yelled, yanking her hair and making Mary cry out. She then let her hair go and shoved her to the floor with her foot.

“I-I’m sorry. I won't do it again Ms.Harper, I promise!” The blonde woman grabbed her by the hair once more, practically dragging her across the floor and out the room.

“Oh you'll be sorry alright, I'll make sure you won't dare disobey again!” She said with venom lacing her voice. Ms. Harper (Naidene rather) led the young girl from the room all the way towards the back porch, where she opened the sliding glass door. Cool, chilly, winter air greeted them both as Naidene continued to drag Mary until they reached the pool.

 “No, no, no, please-!” Mary's pleas were interrupted as the older woman plunged her head into the cold water, causing the younger to struggle against her. “This'll teach you, are you going to misbehave again?!” She pulled her head from the water, Mary sputtering and gasping for air.

 “Answer me damn it!” Sobs were the only thing to answer her as she held the sixteen year old’s head. Shaking her head, she once again plunged her head into the pool water. Bubbles floated up rapidly as Mary's hands tried clawing at Naidene’s.

 Pulling her head up again, Mary cried out, “No, no I won't misbehave!” She coughed and gasped as her captor pushed her away from the pool. Falling onto the hard pebbled porch, she sobbed and curled into herself. 

“I don't want to hurt you Mary….but you have to listen to me. You had to learn your lesson…” The blonde woman knelt down next to her and softly petted her wet hair. She then gently helped her up onto her feet and guided her back inside, where she had told her to clean herself up. 

Mary did as she was told. Once she came out the bathroom, Naidene was stood there with a mug of steaming tea. She knew exactly why she had that, it was laced with ether to make her pass out.

 “Go on...drink it.” She urged, placing the mug into her hands. Mary looked down at it and then looked up at Naidene with glossy eyes. “I...I don't want to…” The older woman glared at her once more.

 “I'm asking you nicely. Do you want me to  **make** you drink it?” She short haired girl shook her head no and hesitantly lifted the cup to her lips, taking small sips. After half the tea was gone, she handed the cup back and could easily feel the ether starting to take its toll. 

“Room.” Mary nodded and made her way to her own room where she eventually passed out on the bed. Naidene gave her a wicked smile before walking in and closing the door. She sighed contently, “My little Mary…”

  When Mary woke up, it was already nightfall. She sat up in her bed, noticing how the sweat pants and shirt she had changed into earlier were all wrinkled up and clumsily put back onto her with no care. Her body (especially in certain... _ areas _ ) felt used and she hugged herself, feeling ashamed that she couldn't stop it from happening. She closed her eyes, her small frame shaking as she started to cry and she eventually fell back to sleep.


End file.
